Batman: Gods and Monsters (TV Series)
Batman: Gods and Monsters is a TV series based on the Batman from the Gods and Monsters universe. Cast Dee Bradley Baker as Kirk Langstrom/Batman Nolan North as Will Magnus Grey DeLisle as Vicki Vale,Tina Tara Strong as Barbra Gordon/Joker Troy Baker as James Gordon Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot Episodes Season One #"Transformation"-Kirk Langstrom finds out he has cancer, so he gets help from his friends Will Magnus and Tina to find a cure. He uses Will's nanobot tech to cure himself, but the bots splice his DNA with that of a bat's, making him into a pseudo-vampire, turning his eyes red and his hair black. Will tests his abilities, finding out he can bend metal, run faster than a cheetah, but he needs blood to survive. Kirk then finds out Will is planning on making more of him, so the two fight, during the fight, Kirk accidentally kills Tina. Because of this, Kirk runs away. #"Twisted"-Two months later, Kirk has been using a suit to allow him to go out into the sun and is drinking the blood of stray dogs and rats. He is found by the police, who go after him, mistaking him for a killer who has shown up in the city. Kirk decides to find the killer to prove himself innocent. He meets a woman named Vicki Vale, who thinks he isn't the killer. She agrees to help him, that night, she is kidnapped by the killer and Kirk follows them to a warehouse full of chopped up bodies. He saves Vale and fights the killer, who turns out to be a criminal known as the Harlequin. Kirk manages to defeat her and she teases him, asking him to just take her to jail. But instead, he kills her by drinking her blood. #"Laugh"-Soon people start dying with smiles on faces. Kirk tries to figure out who did it when he sucked Harlequinn's blood he gains intelligence and that Harlequinn used to work with a female named the Joker. Kirk goes to Krank Co and finds the Joker. She shoots Joker gas and Kirk dodges it. Then the police arrives with the commissioner James Gordon. He tells the joker to stop. Then Joker Flees. At the end Kirk asks how he knows Joker. Then James says she is his daughter. #"Birds"-Kirk goes back to the streets when he is attacked by an assassin. He fights off the assassin and drinks his blood, finding out he works for Oswald Cobblepot, the city's mayor. He goes to Oswald's home to fight him, but must instead fight a large man, who almost kills Kirk, but Kirk manages to kill the man, finding out Oswald's location. He and Oswald fight, with Oswald escaping. Later, Kirk finds out Will Magnus is back in town and is after Kirk. #"The Trap"- Kirk finds a sheep and drinks it blood when he gets trapped by Will. Kirk discovers he turned Tina into a robot. Kirk fights Tina and discovers she is powerful. Then Kirk destroys Tina and tries escaping but a metal hand grabs him. Kirk tries biting off Tina's hand but it didn't work. Then Kirk finds a way to escape. At the end Will activates the Metal Men protocol. #"Men of Metal"-After defeating a group of criminals, Kirk faces the Metal Men, who are shape shifting robots named after types of metal. In the end, Kirk kills the Metal Men's leader, Gold, and the rest retreat. Later, Will is shown teaching the Metal Men to fuse, to make a large robot named "Alloy". #"Alloy"- It begins with Kirk sucking blood out of a man who works with Will. He finds will who says that he will die. Then a giant robot comes in. Kirk fights it and he almost dies. Then Gordon comes in shooting it. The robot almost kills him when Kirk jumps out and destroys it. Then Gordon forms an partnership then says he has a way to find Joker. Then will makes a suit for him, and rebuilds Tina. Category:TV Series Category:GaM